daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Hawke
Desmond Aristide Amell Hawke is the eldest son of Malcom Hawke and Lady Leandra Amell Hawke of Kirkwall. He eventually becomes known as the Champion of Kirkwall for his defeat of the invading Qunari Arishok. He later is named'' Inquisitor'' of the Second Inquisition. Work in progress Overview Physical Appearance Unlike his siblings, Des looks distinctly Free Marcher with medium brown skin, dark brown eyes, and brown hair. He stands approximately six feet tall and has an athletic build. Personality Des is diplomatic and kind. He is slow to anger and always gives the benefit of doubt. His kindness is often taken advantage of by less scrupulous individuals, but Des holds himself to a higher moral standard than he holds others. He is a devout Andrastian and a staunch believer in the Maker. Despite the Maker's silence, he believes that the Maker is a god of kindness and love. He believes that magic was made to serve man and the Chantry's institutions were designed to protect mages from themselves. 'Talents and Skills' Des is an average warrior. Biography History Desmond Hawke was born in 9:06 Dragon in Ferelden. He bears the name of his grandfather, Aristide Amell, as his middle name. In an attempt to protect his apostate relatives, Des trains as a Templar at the Chantry in Lothering. Dragon Age 2 When he flees Lothering with his family, he essentially leaves the Order. Upon arrival in Kirkwall, he presents himself to the Templars but they don't believe that he was a Templar. Athenriel promises him lyrium if he works for her, so his lyrium fix through smuggled goods. Des leaves both Bethany and Carver when he goes into the Deep Roads. Bethany turns herself in to the Templars to allow Carver to get a position. Des sides with the mages because he can't accept the nullification of the entire Circle. He lets Sebastian kill Anders. After he defeated Meredith, he fled Kirkwall. As he still has a lyrium addiction, he maintains a connection with Samson. Samson offers his the red lyrium, but Des declines, wanting only the slightest amount of lyrium to stay alive. Cullen convinces Des to stop using lyrium as well. Inquisition He arrives at Haven about the time the mages were recruited by the Herald of Andraste, Esmé. Carver sent him a message about Bethany, who'd been with the mages at Redcliffe. He arrives in time for the attack on Haven and assists Esmé with Corypheus. When they arrive in Skyhold, Esmé refuses the mantle of Inquisitor, so Desmond accepts it in her stead. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game. Relationships Dragon Age 2 * Anders * Aveline * Bethany * Carver * Isabela * Fenris * Merrill * Sebastian * Varric Inquisition * Blackwall * Bull * Carver * Cassandra * Cole * Cullen * Dorian * Josephine * Leliana * Sera * Solas * Vivienne * Varric Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Desmond face claim Diego Miguel.png|Desmond Hawke FC Diego Miguel Category:Hawke Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Templar Category:Inquisitor Category:Tejaswrites